Counter-Strike Online:FAQ
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ To ask a new question, please click on "Add Topic". Fill in your question and click on "Publish". We will get to you in a moments time. =Frequently Asked Questions= 'Evolutionist conditions' Q''': ( In Zombie : The Original Mode ) When the game start, if the game auto select me turn to host zombie then me counted 1 Evolutionist ? '''A: No. Zombie: The Original has no evolutions. Only Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It's not counted if you are selected as a zombie during the start of the round. It is counted when you have successfully evolved into another form. You are a host zombie if you selected during the start of the round, can evolve into Origin Zombie. 'Votekick prices increased' Q''': Why did the price of Votekick had increased? '''A: Blame the "clan-friendly" and "kick-the-noobs" players for it. They have been misusing it for their own sake. They kicked any players that had offended them and without proper reason. There were many complains regarding the told issue and the gamemasters have taken action against it. 'Too many hackers in-game' Q''': Why are there so many hackers in the game? '''A: GameGuard outdated and Blackcipher has yet to be updated to a newer version. Even if they have updated those, the hacking programmers are able to update their third-party programs to the latest version in order to bypass the anti-hacking system. VAC (Valve Anti Cheat) should be implemented in the game as it is the only best anti-hacking system existed till today. Furthermore the VAC and Counter-Strike are related due to same developers. 'Incarnation of Jealousy players' Q''': I alone vs 16 enemy bots and revenge is it counted for the Jealousy Medal? '''A: Anything that had met the criteria for medal progress, it is counted. Unless connection problem, it won't be counted. Be sure to check your internet connection before making any medal progress. 'Glitcher and Bugger report' Q''': can i report glichter or bugger??this is just a small mistakes... '''A: You can send a ticket to IAHGames support via General form. You will need pictorial evidence in order to report so as to speed up the banning. 'Best way to control AK-47 and AKM' Q''': What is the best way to control AK-47 and AKM? '''A: Fire your gun once or twice and wait for your crosshair to return to its original state and start shooting again. 'Katana release' Q''': When will Katana release? '''A: Correct term is Wakizashi due to its short length. It will be release probably the end of the year or beginning of next year. 'How to play CSO' Q''': How do you play cso? '''A: There is always bot matches to train yourself there. Sharpen your skills there and everything will be okay. 'Resale of Skull-5 and Natasha/Jennifer skins' Q''': Will they re-sell the skull 5 and the new Natasha/Jeniffer skins? i didn't manage to get it during the serious account hacking period... my account was affected too, and by the time when it was recovered, they stopped selling those already. '''A: It will be resold and probably it will be next year due to the hacking spree created by the "Legendary No-Con", Gabriel Rocha, with the help of his companion that was blackmailed by him. 'Dual Infinity Final resale' Q''': I want dual infinity final resale '''A: The year that answered this question was 2012. The same year as Dual Infinity Final release. Therefore, it will be resold next year, hopefully 'Donation Angel confusion' Q''': To get donation angel do I have to send 30 items to different players or can be same player 30 times? '''A: To be safe, 30 items to different players. Unless the players that have obtained the medal itself had tried this before, it is counted. 'Hidden medal progress' Q''': How come I can't see the progress I have made for certain honour missions? '''A: It is meant to be hidden. 'Hacking in a locked room' Q''': I'm hacking alone in a locked room, can the gamemasters check and ban me straight away? '''A: Yes. GMs did ban people who used speed hack in locked Exp-farm rooms. 'CSO using GameGuard or Blackcipher?' Q''': Is Counter-Strike Online using GameGuard or Blackcipher or both? '''A: It may be both since the Gamemasters themselves said they have released blackcipher upon the release of AKM, basic mode and others. 'Zombie Scenario mp_fadetoblack on' Q''': No idea why there is "mp_fadetoblack" enabled in Zombie Scenario. Is it a hack? '''A: No. It is the level designer's doing or the mode coder's doing. 'Nickname of another person (V button)' Q': Sometimes I saw a nickname of my own on another person during playtime and when spectating on "First Person" view, the player ''Italic text has no name?! How to report? '''A: It could be a bug or hack. You can report it if its a bug via Bug Report form and hack via General form. 'Lagging in Blaze' Q''': How do we fix the lag in Blaze? '''A: There could be possibilities. For now, we are stating the reason of the lag. In Blaze, the players are standing on "Func_train" entity which is not fully supported in multiplayer Half-Life mods. This can be evident by "Sven Co-op" maps which consists of similar entities. 'About G.O.M (God Of Mission)' Q': Does ''G.O.M exist ? '''A: Yes G.O.M is exist, by completing all daily missions. *Pictorial evidence - Source by Orangbiasa 'Zombie-related medal confusion' Q''': If I check my barracks, my zombie hunts is 1164. But, if I check in honor mission it says 910. How is that possible? Also, can it also happen to master of survival? '''A: Do note it starts to count if there are 4 players in the room. Barracks will list your total kill, and the honour will list your kill when you play when at least 4 players are in the room. In the Q's case, he killed 254 zombies when there's lack of 4 players in the room. Same goes for Master of Survival. 'About the CSO China' Q''': I saw a picture about the skull-5 in cso china that can be obtained via mission or something else for permanent without buying. Does anyone here know about it? '''A: Could be a fake, after all one of the Counter-Strike Online regions released a picture of Balrog-5 being a modified version of Walther WA2000, right after the release of Balrog-7. After a few months, Korea region introduced Balrog-5 instead of Balrog-9 and it was a modified G36C. In other words, try not to believe everything a picture is telling. A picture tells a thousand words, including white lies. 'Question about latency players' Q''': What is the difference between low ping players and high ping players? '''A: It shows how fast your internet router can transfer your client data to the server. The lower the latency shows, the faster the transfer speed is. If someone is having a high latency, there is a high chance you will see the person lagging, like speedhacking. If you find all players having unusual latency like the pic shown, it can be considered the Room Master is the one who lags. However, this is only due to internet problems or low memory size. Q2: What about 3rd-party countries? Like US, Brazil, France, etc..... do they lag due to distance lag? A''': Yes, they do. The main server is hosted at Singapore, for the host's server to create a game, their server has to be connected to the IAH server. '''Q3: '''Sometimes , i see some players having a stable ping, but later, their ping rises up and down quickly. Let's say, player X has 40 latency, then it went up 90, followed by 215, then went down about 185. Is this because of spiking lag or force lagging? '''A: This can be caused by the unstable computer or internet connection you have. Closing up unnecessary programs on your computer might solve this problem. 'About Top 100 title' Q''': Once I get 100 medal, do I get to keep it permanently? '''A: No, the medal will disappear once you're off the list. 'Spoil points in HMS.' Q''': Sometimes when i play HMS , i just see this , have obtained [Spoils Number point(s).] . I dont know what is this. Explain? '''A: You have obtained that much of points. This 'spoils' works the same as the box that zombies drop in Zombie Scenario. The only difference from that one is you can get it without having to reach it. 'Network Error' Q''': When I enter the a room, a message will pop: Due to network problem.... please lookup the offical website>supports>FAQ/Error>Network Problem to see how to resolve this problem. What can i do? '''A: You must edit your settings in your internet modem / router. Open up your 8000 - 10000 and 40100 - 43400 ports. Category:FAQ Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki 'Softer Movement in OpenGL' Q: '''I just want to ask, why in OpenGL our movement is softer than in D3D ? '''A: It depends on the computer specifications, specifically on the video cards. Sometimes, a computer can do very well on D3D, but not on OpenGL. Same goes for the opposite. Another possibility is that you have not updated your graphics driver to the latest version or installed a newer version of DirectX. Direct 3D is also part of DirectX which is designed by Microsoft Corporation. DirectX 9.0C is required to run Counter-Strike Online. get a live !!, I mean date a live 'About Avatar Revenge ' Q: GM say, they already fixed that medal in cso indonesia, is that right ? '''A: '''yes, that medal already fixed with new name Revenge Messenger Proof